Une virée entre potes à Duscae
by Kamryn-Allister
Summary: Alors que Noctis et ses amis traversent la région de Duscae à bord de la Régalia, le moteur de celle-ci tombe en panne, et la bande d'amis se retrouve coincée dans ce lieu. Pour pouvoir financer les réparations de la voiture, les quatre hommes devront trouver un moyen de gagner beaucoup d'argent. (One-Shot écrit pour ma meilleure amie et se basant sur la démo se passant à Duscae)


Huit heures du matin. Le soleil s'était levé sur cette région calme qu'était Duscae. Région dans laquelle Noctis, Gladiolus, Ignis et Prompto étaient arrivés la veille. Ils n'étaient pas censés s'éterniser dans cet endroit. Mais suite à un petit incident qui avait eu raison du moteur de leur voiture, les quatre amis n'avaient pas eu d'autre choix que de dormir dans une tente perdue au milieu de cette région. Ignis était le premier levé. Assis sur le sol à l'intérieur de la tente qu'il partageait avec les trois autres, il réajusta ses lunettes au-dessus de son nez. Mais tout à coup, une sonnerie retentit. C'était la sonnerie de son téléphone. Sonnerie qui faisait office de réveil. Voyant que ni Noctis, ni Prompto, ni Gladiolus ne réagissait sur le coup, Ignis prit le téléphone, et le déposa près de Prompto, qui était allongé à côté de lui. Celui-ci afficha une grimace d'agacement en entendant ce putain de réveil résonner dans son oreille. Il se tourna alors vers sa gauche mais remarqua qu'il allait se coller à Gladio, qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Voyant qu'il ne pouvait pas lutter contre cette sonnerie redondante, il abandonna, et se décida à se redresser. Près de lui, Gladiolus émit un long et lourd bâillement, avant de se redresser à son tour.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour mériter ça?** se plaignit Prompto.

 **\- Je te rappelle que c'est à cause de tes conneries si on en est là Prompto,** rétorqua Gladio. **Si tu n'avais pas bousillé le moteur de notre bagnole, on serait probablement loin d'ici.**

 **\- Roooh, soit pas si dur avec moi, vieux!** se défendit Prompto avec un sourire niais. **C'est pas comme si notre voiture était bonne pour la casse! Il suffit juste de réparer le moteur, et c'est tout.**

 **\- Et tu comptes le réparer avec quel argent, notre moteur? »** lui demanda alors Ignis. Prompto tenta de trouver une réponse à cette question, mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Tandis que la sonnerie continuait de retentir, les trois hommes remarquèrent que Noctis était toujours allongé, et qu'il n'était pas consentant à se réveiller. Ignis posa alors son téléphone près de la tête du jeune prince, mais celui-ci se retourna, pour essayer de ne pas entendre ce maudit son. Ce dernier cessa donc, mais Noctis ne s'était toujours pas réveillé pour autant.

 **« Ça sert à rien, on ne le réveillera pas comme ça. »** constata Ignis. Gladio s'avança alors près de Noctis, et se mis à tapoter sur son dos.

 **« Debout, princesse! »** lui dit-il. Il dût lui tapoter le dos plus d'une dizaine de fois, avant que Noctis ne réagisse, et ne se redresse en poussant un gémissement d'agacement.

 **« Salut mon gars! »** le salua Prompto. Mais Noctis ne répondit pas. Il avait les yeux clos, et semblait à moitié endormi.

 **« On ouvre les yeux maintenant! »** lui dit Gladio en souriant légèrement. Le jeune prince les ouvrit faiblement, mais les referma aussitôt.

 **« Pas envie de me lever... »** répondit-il en se rallongeant, au grand dam de Gladio, qui attrapa alors le bras de son ami, pour le redresser une nouvelle fois.

 **« Noct, nous avons une voiture à réparer,** l'informa Ignis. **Tu auras tout le temps de dormir, une fois que ce sera fait.**

 **\- Hmmm! »** grogna Noctis, qui n'était pas très consentant à faire le moindre effort en cet instant. Il était même sur le point de replonger dans les abysses du sommeil, mais Gladio l'en empêcha en lui tapotant la joue avec le dos de sa main.

 **« Ne sombre pas maintenant, mon pote »** lui dit-il, pendant que Noctis enleva la main de son ami de son visage en grognant.

 **« On a du chemin à faire aujourd'hui. Et plus vite ce sera fait, mieux ça vaudra! »** affirma Gladio en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule, avant de se lever, et de sortir de la tente, sous les yeux des trois autres.

 **« Ouais il a raison,** approuva Prompto. **En plus il m'a l'air de faire super beau aujourd'hui! »**

Le blondinet s'apprêtait à sortir de la tente à son tour, mais afficha un sourire malicieux en observant Noctis, qui semblait complètement à l'ouest. Il s'approcha alors de lui et lui donna quelques petites tapes sur la joue, comme l'avait fait Gladio précédemment. Noctis, agacé, tenta de le repousser brusquement. Mais Prompto qui s'y attendait, esquiva en reculant rapidement, avant de se précipiter hors de la tente en rigolant. Ignis se leva alors à son tour, et s'avança à son tour vers la sortie, tout en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de Noctis au passage.

 **« Allons voir un peu ce qu'il y a dehors aujourd'hui. »** lui proposa-t-il alors qu'il sortit de la tente. Noctis soupira. Il aurait bien voulu continuer à dormir, mais voyant que ses amis étaient déjà dehors, il se décida à se lever, et à les rejoindre. Le soleil était radieux dehors. Tellement radieux, que Noctis dut mettre quelques secondes pour que ses yeux s'habituent à cette lumière. Mais lorsque ce fut le cas, c'était un magnifique paysage qui s'offrait à lui et à ses amis: une vaste plaine herbeuse, au milieu de laquelle se trouvait un grand lac, le tout surplombé par de gigantesque colonnes de pierres qui dessinaient des arcs à l'horizon. Duscae était également riche en faune: plusieurs troupeau de Gérulas étaient dispersés un peu partout sur la plaine, tandis que deux énormes Catoblepas avaient leurs pattes plongés dans le lac, pour se désaltérer.

 **« Wouaaaaah...** fit Prompto, émerveillé. **C'est trop beau!**

 **\- J'avoue! Ça change de Lucis,** commenta Noctis en souriant.

 **\- C'est vrai que c'est un spectacle fort agréable,** affirma Ignis. **Mais on n'est pas là en touriste! Il faut trouver un moyen de gagner beaucoup d'argent pour la réparation de la voiture.**

 **\- Comment est-ce qu'on pourrait faire?** lui demanda le prince.

 **\- Lorsqu'on était dans cette station service,** parla alors Gladio, **j'ai écouté la conversation d'un groupe qui se trouvait là. Selon eux, il y aurait des avis de recherche sur un monstre qui sèmerait la terreur dans la région. Celui qui parviendra à abattre ce monstre empochera une énorme récompense.**

 **\- De quel genre de monstre s'agit-il?** l'interrogea Ignis.

 **\- Je n'en sais pas plus. Mais je pense qu'en cherchant dans les parages, on pourra trouver plus d'info sur lui.**

 **\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend? Allons-y! »** proposa Noctis en marchant dans la plaine, suivi pas ses trois compagnons. Ils parcoururent ainsi plusieurs dizaines de mètres, tout en contemplant le beau panorama qu'offrait la région de Duscae. La température était agréable, et seul le bruit de la nature se faisait entendre. Noctis aimait bien cet endroit. Il remercierait presque Prompto d'avoir abîmé le moteur de leur voiture finalement. C'était l'occasion de découvrir une contrée qui était complètement opposée au royaume de Lucis, où tout n'était que béton, grattes-ciel, voitures et tout ce qui s'en suivaient. Mais alors que les quatre hommes marchaient, Gladiolus remarqua au loin derrière eux qu'une meute de créatures ressemblant à un croisement entre hyène et loup les épiaient.

 **« J'ai l'impression qu'on ne sera pas tranquille bien longtemps. »** confia l'homme tatoué aux trois autres, qui remarquèrent à leur tour les monstres. Ils étaient environ une dizaine, et observaient les quatre compagnons d'un air mauvais.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?** demanda Prompto. **On attaque, ou on fuit?**

 **\- Compte pas sur moi pour m'enfuir. »** répliqua Noctis alors qu'il avait déjà fait apparaître son sabre dans sa main. Ignis et Gladio en firent de même en s'armant respectivement de deux dagues et d'une grande épée lourde. Voyant que ses compagnons étaient prêts à en découdre avec ces bêtes, Prompto s'arma à son tour de son fusil. Tous les quatre firent face à la meute de hyènes-loups, dont la rage pouvaient se lire sur leurs gueules. Tout à coup, la dizaine de créatures foncèrent simultanément vers les quatre hommes, et bondirent sur eux, dans le but de les mordre. Mais Noctis et les autres, qui étaient assez vifs et agiles, parvinrent à les esquiver sans trop de difficultés. Le prince était à présent entouré de trois de ces monstres. Mais d'une rapidité déconcertante, il parvint à se téléporter d'un monstre à l'autre, tout en les tranchant d'un geste puissant et précis à l'épée. De son côté, Gladiolus se contentait de poursuivre deux autres de ces créatures. Ces dernières détalèrent en voyant le balafré les approcher, mais l'attaquèrent aussitôt qu'il avait stoppé leur poursuite. Gladio se servit de ce fait pour mettre en place un stratagème. Il attendit donc que les deux créatures l'attaquent, pour abattre aussitôt sa grosse lame sur eux, et les anéantir. Un peu plus loin, Ignis enchaînait une multitude d'attaque rapides avec ses dagues sur deux autres monstres. Mais manque de bol, ces bêtes étaient suffisamment rapides pour les esquiver. Il murmura alors ce qui ressemblait à une incantation, et une explosion apparut devant lui, pulvérisant les deux créatures qui furent vaincues. A quelques mètres de lui, Prompto se contentait de se tenir à distance, tout en tirant sur les trois monstres restants. Il parvint à en abattre deux d'un tir en pleine tête, mais le troisième parvenait à esquiver toutes ses attaques. Alors que le blond chargeait ses munitions, le monstre en profita pour se jeter sur lui. Néanmoins, Noctis s'interposa entre lui et Prompto, et l'embrocha avec sa lame avant qu'il n'ait pu atteindre celui-ci.

 **« Pfiou...** souffla Prompto de soulagement. **Merci Noct! Et bien joué! »**

Le prince, satisfait par ce qu'il venait d'accomplir, fit disparaître son arme en affichant un sourire confiant:

 **« Il y a des fois où je m'étonne moi-même!**

 **\- Moi, c'est ton égo qui m'étonne en ce moment. »** lui rétorqua Gladiolus d'un air un peu blasé. Après cette première épreuve qui, au final, s'était avérée facile, les quatre amis reprirent leur route. Mais il y avait un léger problème: Où aller, exactement? Ils avaient bien un but précis: retrouver et abattre le fameux monstre qui terrorisait Duscae. Mais ils ne savaient pas où le chercher, ni même à quoi il ressemblait.

 **« On ne part pas gagnant dans cette histoire,** affirma Ignis en réajustant ses lunettes.

 **\- Il faudrait peut-être demander aux habitants de cette région,** proposa Prompto. **Peut-être qu'ils pourront nous aider.**

 **\- Je n'en suis pas sûr,** contredit alors Gladio. **Les personnes qui parlaient de ce monstre n'avaient pas l'air d'en savoir plus que ça sur lui. Moi je dis qu'on devrait essayer de trouver des indices dans cette vaste plaine, pour remonter jusqu'à lui.**

 **\- On n'aura pas à galérer bien longtemps,** dit alors Noctis. **Venez-voir ça! »**

Il accourut en direction d'une vielle cabane abandonnée, suivi de près par ses trois compagnons. Sur le mur de celui-ci, se trouvait une affiche représentant une tête d'un béhémoth borgne. Apparemment, il s'agissait d'un avis de recherche, avec à la clé une prime. Et cette dernière était assez élevée: un million de Gils pour quiconque parviendrait à anéantir cet énorme monstre.

 **« Je parie que c'est ce qu'on cherche,** en conclut Noctis.

 **\- Un million de Gils?** s'étonna Prompto en ouvrant grand ses yeux avec étonnement. **Wouah! Avec ça, on aura largement de quoi payer la réparation de la Régalia!**

 **\- Mouais...** fit Gladio, pas totalement convaincu. **Les béhémoths sont dangereux, quand même. Ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir.**

 **\- C'est vrai,** approuva Ignis. **Mais on n'a pas trop le choix sur ce coup là. Si on veut avoir beaucoup d'argent rapidement, je ne vois pas d'autres solutions que d'empocher cette prime.**

 **\- Maintenant qu'on sait à quoi ressemble le monstre qu'on recherche,** parla Noctis, **il ne reste plus qu'à trouver l'endroit où il se cache. Connaissant sa taille, il ne devrait pas être trop difficile à repérer de loin. »**

Les quatre hommes laissèrent donc cette cabane, et continuèrent à parcourir la région, à la recherche du béhémoth borgne. Mais la taille et la configuration de Duscae ne rendait pas la tâche aussi simple que Noctis le pensait. Le béhémoth à retrouver était peut-être énorme, mais cette région l'était tout autant. De plus, elle était recouverte de forêt à plusieurs endroits. Le monstre pouvait donc se cacher n'importe où. Mais soudain, Gladiolus aperçut quelque chose d'assez intrigant:

 **« Les gars, visez-moi un peu ça! »** dit-il, alors qu'il s'approchait à pas rapides de ce qui semblait être une mare de boue, pas très éloignée du lac. Là, il y avait plusieurs grandes empruntes de pas. Elles était trop grandes pour appartenir à un être humain, ou à l'une des créatures que la bande avait croisé depuis leur arrivée (exceptés les Catoblepas).

 **« Vous pensez qu'elles appartiennent à notre béhémoth?** demanda Gladio.

 **\- Il y a des chances. »** répondit Noctis. Ignis se rapprocha un peu plus de ces empreintes, et s'accroupit pour les analyser de plus près.

 **« J'ai l'impression que ces empreintes sont récentes,** en déduisit-il après quelques secondes d'observation. **A mon avis, il est passé par ici, il n'y a pas très longtemps. Avec un peu de chance, et si on ne tarde pas trop, on peut le rattraper. »**

Les jeunes hommes s'apprêtaient à reprendre la route, mais une personne manquait à l'appel.

 **« Prompto? »** l'appela Noctis, surpris de ne plus voir le blond avec eux. C'est alors que son regard se tourna vers le lac. Prompto venait de mettre les pieds dans l'eau, et semblait passer un agréable moment en observant le paysage. Alors que Gladiolus et Ignis soupiraient face à l'insouciance du blond, Noctis s'était rapproché de celui-ci:

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Il faut qu'on rattrape le béhémoth avant qu'il ne nous échappe. On n'a pas le temps de faire trempette, pour le moment.**

 **\- Ouais je sais,** affirma Prompto. **Mais c'est trop beau. Ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter! »**

Noctis ne releva pas. Il était d'accord avec son ami. Mais il désirait surtout réparer leur voiture. Ils auraient tout le temps de visiter Duscae une fois ce devoir accompli. Tout à coup, les deux jeunes hommes virent un Catoblepas au milieu du lac qui les fixait du regard. Il était gigantesque avec son long cou sur-dimensionné, et ses énormes pattes. Noctis et Prompto se sentaient comme des insectes à côté de cette créature. Mais la panique les gagna peu à peu lorsque ladite créature commença à marcher vers eux.

 **« Il ne faut pas rester là,** dit Noctis. **Repartons à la recherche du béhémoth. »**

Mais alors qu'il faisait volte-face au lac pour s'éloigner, il remarqua que Prompto ne le suivait pas. Il se retourna alors vers le blond, et vit qu'il n'arrivait pas à sortir de l'eau. Ses jambes avaient l'air d'être coincés, probablement à cause de la terre présente au fond de l'étang.

 **« Oh non non non non non! Pas ça! C'est pas cool! Pas cool du tout! »** s'écria le blondinet de plus en plus paniqué, alors que le Catoblepas se rapprochait de plus en plus.

 **« Grr... Prompto, le moment est mal choisi pour tes gags stupides!** le réprimanda Noctis alors qu'il essayait d'aider son ami à se libérer.

 **\- De un, mes gags sont très drôles!** se défendit le blond. **Et de deux, c'est pas un gag, mon gars! C'est du sérieux! Aaaaah! »**

Le Catoblepas avait stoppé sa marche à seulement quelques mètres des deux garçons, et les fixaient du regard d'un air féroce. Il avait l'air agressif, et pouvait attaquer à tout moment. Ni Noctis, ni Prompto n'osaient faire de geste trop brusque, de peur d'énerver la créature. Un peu plus loin, Gladio et Ignis avaient remarqué la détresse des deux plus jeunes.

 **« Merde...** fit Gladio impressionné par le Catoblepas. **Il est énorme!**

 **\- C'est pas le moment de s'extasier!** lui signala Ignis. **Il faut aider Prompto et Noct!**

 **\- Je veux bien, mais comment? On n'est pas de taille face à un colosse pareil!**

 **\- Je vais essayer de le distraire, pendant que tu t'occupes de sortir Prompto de cette mare. »** proposa Ignis. Gladio ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il fonçait déjà en direction de ses deux amis. Tout en faisant signe à Noctis de reculer, le balafré se rapprocha de Prompto. Au même moment, une explosion était apparue près de la tête du Catoblepas. Ignis venait de lui lancer un sort de feu pour le déstabiliser, et ainsi détourner son attention de ses amis.

 **« C'est le moment, Gladio! »** s'écria Ignis. Le balafré, par la force dantesque de ses bras, souleva Prompto, et parvint à l'extirper de la boue qui retenait ses jambes prisonnières. Puis, tout en passant le blond par dessus son épaule, il s'enfuit loin de la créature, suivi de près par Noctis. Les garçons coururent le plus loin possible du lac pour échapper au Catoblepas qui venait de reprendre ses esprits, et se réfugièrent dans une forêt qui n'était pas loin d'eux. Ils prirent soin de vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun autre monstre autour d'eux, avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Gladio posa alors Prompto au sol. Ce dernier se sentait un peu honteux d'avoir mis la vie de tout le monde en danger de cette manière.

 **« Merci de m'avoir sauver les gars...** dit-il, en rougissant légèrement de gêne. **Et, désolé...**

 **\- Ca va, c'est pas grave,** le réconforta Noctis. **Mais la prochaine fois, évite de t'éloigner de nous. »**

Le blond était soulagé de voir que ses potes ne lui en voulaient pas par rapport à sa maladresse... même si Gladiolus avait l'air de lui en vouloir un peu quand même. En effet, le balafré avait croisé ses bras tout en lui disant:

 **« Pff... T'en as pas un peu marre de nous chercher les emmerdes, sans déconner? D'abord la voiture, et maintenant ça?**

 **\- Je ne le fais pas exprès mon pote,** se justifia le plus jeune. **C'est juste que je n'ai pas beaucoup de chance ces jours-ci, c'est tout!**

 **\- C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé comme excuse?** lui demanda le plus âgé d'un air blasé.

 **\- Et aussi parce que les ennuis arrivent toujours aux beaux gosses comme moi, c'est connu! »** répondit alors Prompto tout sourire. Alors que le balafré haussa un sourcil d'étonnement face à une telle réplique, Noctis regarda le blond d'un air blasé à son tour:

 **« N'aggrave pas ton cas, Prompto.**

 **\- Roooh... Tu pourrais me soutenir un peu plus, Noct!**

 **\- Bref!** intervint alors Ignis, un peu exaspéré par cette conversation. **Reprenons la route, avant qu'un certain béhémoth ne nous échappe. »**

Le conseil ne se fit pas entendre deux fois. Les quatre reprirent aussitôt la marche parmi les nombreux arbres que comptaient la forêt dans laquelle ils étaient actuellement. Il y faisant légèrement plus sombre que dans la plaine, mais au moins, il n'y avait pas de monstres en vue. Noctis commençait à s'ennuyer. Il pensait qu'il rencontrerait plus de créatures à affronter dans cette région. Même si dans un sens, il n'avait pas à s'en plaindre, le jeune prince trouva néanmoins qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'action à Duscae.

 **« Qu'est-ce que...? »** fit tout à coup Ignis, qui semblait avoir aperçu quelque chose de loin. Il accéléra l'allure de sa marche pour se rapprocher de ce qui ressemblait à des traces de griffes au sol. La taille de cette nouvelle empreinte était similaire à celle des empreintes de pas qu'ils avaient vu précédemment. Toutefois, un détail perturba les quatre amis: la présence de sang autour de ces traces. Et il y en avait beaucoup.

 **« Beuh...** fit Prompto d'un air dégoûté. **Du sang... j'aime pas trop ça!**

 **\- A votre avis, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?** demanda Noctis. **Vous pensez que notre béhémoth s'en est pris à quelqu'un, ou à une quelconque autre créature?**

 **\- A moins que ce sang appartienne au béhémoth lui-même, il est difficile de répondre non à cette question,** répondit Ignis.

 **\- Regardez, il y a d'autres tâches de sang dans cette direction. »** leur fit remarquer Gladiolus, alors qu'il pointait du regarder un sentier à leur droite, qui continuait un peu plus loin entre deux petites falaises. Le monstre dont ils étaient à la recherche était passé par là, cela ne faisant aucun doute.

 **« Vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée de suivre le béhémoth de cette façon?** demanda alors Prompto d'un air un peu inquiet, ce qui n'échappa pas aux trois autres.

 **\- Pourquoi? Tu as peur?** lui demanda Noctis en souriant.

 **\- Je n'ai peur de rien, Noct!** affirma le blond. **C'est juste que la présence de ce sang me perturbe un peu.**

 **\- Donc en fait, tu as peur!** en conclut Ignis en croisant ses bras.

 **\- Non, j'vous dis!**

 **\- Allez ma p'tite chochotte!** se moqua Gladio en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête, tout en passant devant pour ouvrir la marche. **Ce n'est pas un peu de sang qui va freiner un grand garçon comme toi! Au pire, si jamais tu as trop peur, tu pourras toujours te cacher dans un coin, pendant que Noct, Iggy et moi-même on s'occupe du reste!**

 **\- Ha-ha-ha,** fit ironiquement Prompto, un peu vexé. **Très drôle Gladio! Et puis je ne suis pas une chochotte!**

 **\- Dans ce cas, continuer ne devrait pas te poser de problème. »** affirma Noctis, alors qu'il suivait Gladiolus avec Ignis. Prompto n'était pas très enchanté de continuer, mais il ne voulait pas non plus se retrouver seul. Il suivit alors le groupe, mais était toujours vexé de s'être fait traité de chochotte par Gladio. Il fallait qu'il se venge! Et une idée lui vint immédiatement en tête pour cela. Alors qu'il marchait derrière ses trois amis, soudainement, il se mit à courir vers Gladiolus. Puis, d'un geste précis, il joignit les index de ses deux mains, et les enfonça d'un coup sec dans le derrière du balafré. Celui-ci bondit en hurlant, sous les yeux de Noctis et d'Ignis qui étaient complètement abasourdis par une telle farce, et sous les rires de Prompto.

 **« Ha ha ha!** rigola ce dernier. **Qu'est-ce que t'en dis de ça, mon vieux? Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça de la part de la chochotte, hein? »**

Gladio, qui se sentait un peu humilié de s'être fait avoir de la sorte, poussa un grognement, avant de se précipiter vers le blond pour l'attraper en passant son bras autour du cou du garçon.

 **« Aaaaah! Non pas ça!** s'écria Prompto, qui se retrouvait à présent dans une situation inconfortable.

 **\- Je vais t'apprendre à fourrer tes doigts dans le cul de tes aînés, imbécile! »** s'écria Gladio, qui n'était prêt de le lâcher de sitôt. Prompto essayait de se débattre, mais la prise du plus âgée était trop solide pour s'en défaire. Face aux chamailleries des deux, Ignis soupira:

 **« C'est pas bientôt fini, vos histoires? On a un béhémoth à retrouver, je vous rappelle!**

 **\- T'inquiète Iggy,** assura Gladio. **Je règle d'abord le compte de cette fripouille, et ensuite on reprend les recherches!**

 **\- Hé! C'est qui que tu traîtres de... Aie aie aie aie aie! »** fit Prompto, alors que le balafré resserrait sa prise pour le faire taire. Noctis ne savait pas s'il devait en rire, ou s'il devait leur dire d'arrêter. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Gladiolus et Prompto se chamaillaient de cette manière. Généralement, cela commençait toujours par une bêtise du blond, et se terminait par une petite bataille comme celle-ci, où Gladio sortait toujours vainqueur... ou par Ignis qui était tellement exaspéré qu'il s'interposait pour les séparer. Même si parfois la raison de leurs fausses disputes lui échappait, Noctis trouvait cela marrant à voir. Soudain, le sol se mit à trembler, ce qui stoppa Gladio et Prompto, et qui mit en alerte le jeune prince et Ignis. Un grave grognement se faisait entendre également. Le béhémoth était tout proche. Aucun des quatre jeunes hommes n'osaient bouger. Ils étaient un peu effrayés, mais c'était surtout parce qu'ils s'attendaient à voir le monstre surgir à tout moment. Mais contrairement à ce à quoi ils s'attendaient, les secousses se calmèrent, avant de s'arrêter totalement.

 **« Okay,** fit Noctis, impressionné malgré lui par un tel phénomène. **Ça m'a l'air d'être une bien grosse bestiole!**

 **\- Il n'est pas loin de nous,** confia Ignis. **Profitons-en pour le rattraper! »**

Les quatre garçons se mirent à courir sur le sentier dans lequel ils venaient de s'engager. Le béhémoth dont ils étaient à le recherche devait se trouver droit devant eux, désormais. Ils coururent ainsi pendant une bonne minute. Mais au bout du chemin, ils firent face à un cul de sac... ou presque. En réalité, le chemin continuait sous forme d'une trappe qui était creusée dans le mur. Il fallait s'accroupir, et ramper pour la traverser.

 **« C'est un peu étroit, mais je pense qu'on devrait facilement passer tous les quatre. »** dit Noctis, alors qu'il allait passer devant pour pénétrer en premier dans cette trappe. Mais tout à coup, Gladiolus s'interposa devant lui, tout en lui faisant signe de se taire. Il fit bien, car de l'autre côté de ce passage, un nouveau grognement du béhémoth résonnait. Il ne fallait donc pas que les quatre amis se fassent repérer, au risque de se mettre bêtement en danger. Gladio fit alors signe à ses compagnons de rester silencieux, et de se baisser, pour pouvoir traverser cette trappe le plus discrètement que possible. Le balafré entra en premier, suivit ensuite par Noctis, puis par Prompto, et enfin par Ignis. Guidés par le plus âgé du groupe, c'est à dire Gladio, ils avancèrent tout doucement. Après quelques secondes de traversée, ils remarquèrent la présence de plusieurs trous dans le passage, qui leur permettait de voir de l'autre côté du mur. Le balafré leur fit soudain signe de ne plus bouger. Le béhémoth était là, visible à travers ces trous. Il était énorme, avec deux grandes cornes sur sa tête, une rangée de gigantesques crocs à l'intérieur de sa gueule, et un œil cicatrisé. Pas de doute: il s'agissait du monstre, dont la tête était mise à prix pour un million de Gils. Alors que les quatre amis retenaient leur souffle, le béhémoth marcha lentement, faisant trembler légèrement le sol à chacun de ses pas. En voyant qu'il s'éloignait peu à peu d'eux, Gladiolus fit signe aux trois autres de continuer à avancer. Noctis, Prompto et Ignis s'exécutèrent donc, et le suivirent ainsi pendant une bonne vingtaine de secondes. Ils virent alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de la sortie de cette fichue trappe. Mais soudain, Gladiolus, qui avait pris de l'avance sur les autres, fit signe à ces derniers de ne plus bouger. Et il fit bien. En effet, à travers un énorme trou situé pile entre Gladio et Noctis, le béhémoth, qui était revenu, y trouva suffisamment d'espace pour y glisser sa gueule, et pousser un énorme hurlement. Si Prompto et Ignis étaient tétanisés par la peur de se faire repérer de cette manière, Noctis et Gladio, eux, luttaient pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes, à cause de l'affreuse haleine que dégageait le monstre. Ce dernier, après avoir fini de pousser son hurlement, enleva sa tête du trou, et s'éloigna une fois de plus de la trappe. Tout le groupe poussa un soupir de soulagement, avant de continuer à avancer. Au bout de quelques secondes, ils parvinrent enfin au bout de ce passage. Ils sortirent de la trappe, et purent enfin respirer un bon coup.

 **« Je ne sais pas vous,** parla Prompto, **mais moi j'ai bien cru qu'on allait y passer!**

 **\- Et moi, j'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir à cause de l'haleine de ce monstre,** confia Noctis.

 **\- C'était si horrible que ça?** lui demanda Ignis, intrigué.

 **\- Carrément!** lui répondit le prince. **Encore pire que les chaussettes sales de Gladio!**

 **\- Hey!** fit le concerné en regardant Noctis d'un air blasé. **Ne te moque pas de mes chaussettes, princesse! »**

Mais Prompto s'était baissé à la hauteur des chaussures du balafré pour les renifler. Il fit ensuite une grimace de dégoût, avant de rétorquer:

 **« Effectivement, tes chaussettes ne sentent pas la rose, Gladio.**

 **\- La ferme, espèce de bouffon! »** répliqua le plus âgé, en lui donnant un petit coup de pied au visage, ce qui fit rigoler Noctis, et soupirer d'exaspération Ignis.

Après cette taquinerie, les quatre amis observèrent autour d'eux. Un seul et unique chemin était possible: droit devant eux. Car ils se trouvaient actuellement entre deux falaises. Ils avancèrent dans un silence lourd. A leur grand étonnement, les hurlements du béhémoth, pourtant si proche d'eux, ne se faisaient plus entendre. Avait-il disparu?

 **« Ça m'étonnerait qu'il se soit juste volatilisé comme ça...** répondit le prince en noir. **Il doit sans doute être caché quelque part, prêt à nous sauter dessus, quand on ne s'y attendra pas.**

 **\- Je l'espère pour nous,** confia Ignis. **S'il s'est volatilisé, on peut dire adieu à la réparation de notre véhicule.**

 **\- J'arrive pas à croire que le destin de notre voiture repose sur ce monstre,** marmonna Prompto.

 **\- Je te signale que c'est de ta faute si on en est arrivé là, Monsieur le bousilleur de moteurs!** le réprimanda alors Gladiolus.

 **\- Merci de me le rappeler... »** fit ironiquement le blond. Mais soudain, Ignis leur fit signe de se taire. Il avait entendu quelque chose, alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de pénétrer dans une nouvelle zone de Duscae. Cela ressemblait aux ruines d'une ancienne station service, ou d'une quelconque habitation qui se trouvait là auparavant. La présence de câbles électriques au sol, et d'une grosse bonbonne de gaz le prouvaient.

 **« Iggy,** l'appela alors Noctis.

 **\- Chut... »** fit l'homme à lunettes, alors qu'il marchait lentement parmi ces ruines, guidés par le bruit qu'il entendait. Plus il avançait, plus le bruit se faisait distinct... en tout cas, suffisamment pour que Noctis, Gladiolus et Prompto puissent l'entendre à leur tour.

 **« C'est quoi ça?** demanda le blond.

 **\- On dirait des ronflements. »** supposa Gladio. Les quatre garçons contournèrent les restes d'un mur qui se trouvait au milieu des ruines, et aperçurent de l'autre côté la présence d'une colline, au sommet duquel reposait le béhémoth. Ce dernier était allongé au sol, et semblait dormir. C'était une occasion en or qui s'offrait aux quatre amis. Ils pouvaient unir leurs forces, et abattre ce monstre pendant son sommeil. Du moins, c'était ce que Noctis pensait. Mais son conseiller à lunettes n'était pas du même avis que lui:

 **« Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de l'attaquer de front comme ça.**

 **\- Mais s'il dort, on ne risque rien!** lui fit remarquer le prince.

 **\- Justement, on risque gros,** intervint Gladio. **Même si on l'attaque pendant son sommeil, ce n'est pas dit que nos attaques habituelles puissent avoir raison de lui du premier coup. Tout ce qu'on va réussir à faire, c'est de le réveiller, et de le mettre suffisamment en colère pour qu'il n'en fasse qu'une bouchée de nous. »**

Il avait raison. Attaquer cette créature sans avoir mis une stratégie en place était trop risqué. Mais dans ce cas, comment allaient-ils s'y prendre pour le vaincre? Les quatre se mirent à réfléchir, mais Ignis ne mit pas bien longtemps à élaborer un plan judicieux qui pourrait les mener à la victoire.

 **« Suivez-moi! J'ai une idée! »** dit-il à ses compagnons, qui le suivirent. Tout d'abord, le groupe s'était rapproché de la grosse bonbonne de gaz.

 **« Prompto,** parla alors Ignis. **Tu devras te tenir prêt. Quand je te le dirai, tire sur cette bonbonne avec ton fusil!**

 **\- Ça marche! »** affirma le blond avec enthousiasme. Le groupe se dirigea ensuite vers le mur qui se trouvait au milieu des ruines.

 **« Gladio,** reprit l'homme à lunettes. **Tu vas attendre que le béhémoth arrive ici, pour lui donner un puissant coup avec son épée. Il faudra que ta frappe soit suffisamment forte pour le déstabiliser.**

 **\- Compte sur moi! »** fit le balafré. Enfin, le groupe contourna ce mur, pour observer le béhémoth.

 **« Noct,** l'appela alors Ignis.

 **\- Laisse-moi deviner,** répliqua le prince. **Tu veux que j'attire ce monstre par ici, c'est bien ça?**

 **\- Tu es le plus rapide d'entre nous,** lui expliqua son conseiller. **Donc, c'est toi qui a le plus de chance de réussir dans le rôle d'appât. Fais en sorte de l'attirer près du réservoir de gaz.**

 **\- Okay! »**

Le stratégie était à présent au point. Il ne manquait plus qu'à l'exécuter. Tous se mirent en position: Gladiolus se poste derrière le mur, prêt à frapper le béhémoth au moment propice, Ignis et Prompto s'étaient réfugiés en hauteur sur une falaise, non loin de la bonbonne de gaz, et Noctis s'avançait en direction du monstre. Ce dernier était toujours endormi. Le jeune prince devait donc le réveiller. Toutefois, il devait être suffisamment rapide, à la fois pour l'attirer vers Gladio, et pour ne pas se faire piétiner. Tout en marchant, Noctis observa l'environnement qui l'entourait. Dispersés dans les ruines, deux sortes de poteaux électriques s'élevaient suffisamment haut pour se mettre hors de portée d'un tel monstre.

 **« Ça devrait le faire... »** pensa le jeune homme, alors qu'il se trouvait à présent à moins d'une dizaine de mètres de la créature. Il respira ensuite un bon coup, avant de faire apparaître son sabre. Puis, d'un geste précis, il envoya son arme se planter dans l'une des pattes du monstre. La douleur provoquée par une telle attaque suffit à tirer le béhémoth de son sommeil. Il fixait à présent Noctis avec rage.

 **« Attrape-moi si tu le peux, mon gros! »** le provoqua le prince. La créature poussa un hurlement, avant de foncer droit vers Noctis. Ce dernier se retourna rapidement, avant de matérialiser une autre épée dans sa main, puis il envoya celui-ci en direction du sommet de l'un des poteaux qu'il avait vu précédemment. Il se téléporta ensuite jusqu'à cette épée, qui s'était profondément plantée dans le poteau, et resta suspendu en tenant la manche de cette épée. Il s'était ainsi éloigné du monstre, mais resta néanmoins dans son champ de vision, car son but était de l'attirer vers lui, et non le fuir. Le béhémoth, d'abord surpris de constater la vitesse de Noctis, courut tout de même dans sa direction pour l'attaquer. En voyant le monstre tomber dans le panneau, le prince afficha un sourire légèrement arrogant:

 **« Costaud, mais pas très futé! »** pensa-t-il du béhémoth, qui était à présent à deux mètre du poteau au sommet duquel il se trouvait. Noctis envoya ensuite son épée en direction du deuxième poteau, et répéta son opération de téléportation. Le monstre continua de le poursuivre, et commença ainsi à contourner le mur derrière lequel était caché Gladiolus. Néanmoins, il ne remarqua pas la présence de ce dernier, car il était trop concentré à pourchasser le prince. Celui-ci, lorsqu'il vit que cette bête était suffisamment proche de lui, envoya son sabre en direction de la falaise en haut duquel se trouvaient Prompto et Ignis. Alors que ces deux derniers hissaient le prince pour l'aider à remonter, le béhémoth se rapprocha de plus en plus de la bonbonne de gaz. Gladiolus sorti alors de sa cachette, armée de sa grosse lame, qu'il abattit de toute ses forces sur le monstre. La frappe était tellement puissante que la créature avait vacillé sur le côté, et avait manqué de tomber au sol.

 **« Maintenant Prompto! »** s'écria Ignis. Le blond s'exécuta alors, et tira sur la bonbonne de gaz, qui explosa. L'explosion toucha de plein fouet de béhémoth, qui se mit à hurler de douleur. Toutefois, cette attaque combinée des quatre compagnons n'était pas suffisamment forte pour lui être mortelle. Noctis sauta alors de la falaise armée d'une grosse lance, et atterrit sur la tête du monstre. Il planta ensuite son arme dans le crâne du béhémoth de toutes ces forces. Mais le monstre, malgré la douleur, se débattit, et parvint à faire perdre l'équilibre au prince, qui tomba. Pendant que le jeune homme chutait vers le sol, le béhémoth en profita pour lui donner un coup avec sa queue. Noctis se retrouva ainsi propulsé sur une dizaine de mètres, avant de se retrouver au sol.

 **« NOCT! »** s'écria Gladiolus en accourant cet celui-ci, tout comme Ignis et Prompto. Le prince fut sonné par cette attaque, mais pas suffisamment pour perdre connaissance. Il se releva alors assez rapidement, pendant que ses trois amis s'étaient interposés entre lui, et le monstre qui lui faisait face.

 **« Ça va aller?** lui demanda Ignis sans lâcher leur opposant du regard, armé de ses deux dagues.

 **\- Ça ira,** assura le prince en s'armant à son tour de son sabre. **Il m'a eu par surprise, mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot... J'ai prévu un plan B.**

 **\- Un plan B? Quel plan B?** questionna Prompto, qui pointait son fusil en direction de la bête.

 **\- Faites en sorte de l'occuper suffisamment, pour que je puisse m'approcher une nouvelle fois de sa tête,** répondit le prince. **Je m'occupe du reste ensuite.**

 **\- T'es sûr de ton coup?** s'inquiéta Gladiolus.

 **\- Ouais, t'inquiète! »**

En voyant la détermination dans la voix de Noctis, ses amis décidèrent de suivre son fameux plan. Le béhémoth fonça droit vers le groupe, mais les quatre hommes s'étaient séparés pour esquiver. Ignis et Gladiolus était à droite du monstre, et Noctis et Prompto étaient à sa gauche. Le monstre s'était alors tourné vers les deux plus jeunes, en pensant qu'ils étaient les plus faibles. Malheureusement pour lui, Prompto tira une rafale de balles avec son fusil, qui empêcha le monstre de s'approcher davantage, et même, qui le fit reculer. Le jeune prince en profita pour frapper le monstre au niveau de l'une des ses pattes, afin de le faire reculer encore plus, et ainsi le rapprocher d'Ignis et de Gladio. Ce tout dernier avait alors sauté assez haut, pour atterrir sur le dos du monstre en le frappe de son épée gigantesque. Le monstre se mit à hurler, et commença à se débattre, pour tenter de faire tomber le balafré de la même façon qu'il avait fait tombé Noctis. Mais Gladio, qui s'y attendait, tenait bon, et enfonçait encore plus son épée dans la chair du monstre. De son côté, Ignis était passé devant le béhémoth. Alors que ce dernier le regarda avec haine, l'homme à lunettes envoya ses deux dagues en l'air, avant de les frapper avec son pied. Les lames volèrent ainsi vers la créature, et se plantèrent chacun dans ses yeux. Il fut ainsi aveuglé, et hurlait à la mort.

 **« Noct, c'est le moment! »** l'averti Ignis. Noctis se téléporta alors au dessus de la tête du béhémoth, et s'entoura de toutes ses armes. Par télékinésie, il les contrôla et fit en sort de les diriger toutes vers le crâne du monstre. Chacune leur tour, les épées de Noctis se plantèrent dans le crâne du béhémoth, lui arrachant à chaque fois un cri déchirant. Puis, comme pour lui asséner le coup de grâce, le jeune prince s'arma une nouvelle fois d'une lance, et plongea droit en direction de la tête du monstre.

 **« Mange-toi ça! »** s'écria-t-il en plantant cette lance au sommet du crâne du monstre. Celui se hurla encore plus fort qu'avant, mais sa voix s'éteignit peu à peu. Il était recouvert de sang, et s'affaiblissait de plus en plus à vue d'œil. Au bout de quelques secondes, il finit par s'écrouler au sol. Il était mort. Noctis et ses amis l'avaient enfin vaincu.

 **« On l'a fait...** fit Prompto, qui n'en revenait pas. **YOUHOU! ON L'A FAIT! On est trop fort!**

 **\- Ouais!** approuva Gladio. **On peut dire qu'on forme une équipe de choc, tous les quatre! »**

Les deux hommes se tapèrent dans les mains, satisfaits de leur victoire face à une telle créature. Ignis, lui, s'était rapproché de Noctis, qui était à genou au sol en train de reprendre son souffle.

 **« Bien joué, Noct!** le félicita-t-il tout en l'aidant à se relever. **Ton plan était génial sur ce coup là.**

 **\- Même toi tu n'aurais pas eu une telle idée, avoue-le!** le taquina le prince en souriant.

 **\- N'attrape pas la grosse tête, quand même! »** lui conseilla l'homme à lunettes d'un air un peu blasé, mais néanmoins en souriant. Les quatre hommes pouvaient à présent se détendre. Ils avaient vaincu le béhémoth dont ils étaient à la recherche. Ils pouvaient donc enfin empocher la prime, qui leur permettra de réparer leur voiture, et ainsi reprendre la route en direction de Tenebrae, leur destination.

FIN


End file.
